Christmastime
by mswriter07
Summary: Some Christmas spirit OZ style. Characters for the most part OOC. Post series so mentions of various canon along the way.


A.N. Just a bit of Christmas spirit for the holiday. Feedback welcome.

One afternoon in early December at OZ the staff were in their usual weekly meeting when the warden Leo Glynn asked, "Anymore business we should look at?"

"I know it's getting close to Christmas but I was wandering if this year, maybe to boost morale between the inmates and staff, we could try a small gift exchange kind of thing. Nothing expensive or anything but something to let them know they're not alone, that people actually think about them at some point during the year." Sister Pete said.

The table looked at her and Tim McManus, unit manager of Em City, asked, "And what do you propose we do?"

"Maybe have them write letters to each other or one of the staff. They can use the computers and it be totally anonymous if they want it to be."

"So you want them to spill their feelings to each other or one of us when most won't say one to the other?" Tim asked looking at Sister Pete like she was crazy.

"I guess you could say that. It doesn't have to be mandatory or anything but anyone who wants to can. For some it could be the start of the healing process."

"So you want to do this for O' Reily?" Tim asked.

"Not just for him but he's a good example especially since he lost his brother this time last year. He's been barely there without anyone to turn to."

"He knows where he can get help at so why don't you make mandatory sessions with him?"

"I've tried and he won't talk. Just sits there. Everyone in here knows how he can be and he's shutting down quickly."

"She is right. He's been to the infirmary more often than not this year because of illness." Dr. Gloria Nathan replied.

"Well we can try this letter thing out and see what happens. Not mandatory and totally anonymous. It would be nice to see who participates per se." Glynn said.

"This is ridiculous." Tim said as he stood up.

"I'll announce it to Em City." CO Sean Murphy said.

"Okay. Meeting adjourned."

Once everyone was left Father Mukada walked over to Sister Pete and Dr. Nathan. He asked, "You think that will get Ryan to open up to us or somebody?"

"I don't know. He's been antsy and I don't know anything else that might motivate him. He hasn't talked beyond his usual threats as of late, just sitting off to the side while everyone moves around him."

"He could be plotting something. You know he never stops that." Gloria said.

"He doesn't but have we even heard of one of his plans being implemented since his brother died. No we haven't. His heart isn't in surviving anymore."

"And how do you think the letter writing thing will help the inmates?"

"Others have things they need to say too, whether they're nice or not who knows but it'll get some of the stuff off their chests without fear of repercussion."

"That's true and it could ward off another riot." Gloria said.

Back in Em City Murphy informed the inmates of the letter writing and the procedure for that project if they chose to participate. Ryan O' Reily just scowled and went back into his pod for the rest of the day. He had it to himself because no one else would room with him after his brother's death. They were afraid they were going to be shanked in their sleep or something would happen to them by 'accident' at some point.

Ryan paced his pod thinking about the project though. He knew if he decided to write anything that the subject matter would be a dead giveaway but he needed to do something. He finally made up his mind and strolled out of his pod and down to the CO's station. He leaned against the stair rail and got Murphy's attention. "Yeah O' Reily?"

"I want to participate per se."

"With what?"

"The letter writing. I want to handwrite them."

"You don't have pen and paper?"

"Nope. Does it look like I write on a daily basis?"

"I'll go and see Tim and see what I can do. If you can I'll get it to you by count tonight. What changed your mind?"

"None of your business." Ryan scowled.

"I like it better when you smirk."

"Haven't felt like it." Then Ryan went back to sit in front of his pod.

Murphy went to see Tim in his office. He knocked and Tim waved him in. "Whatcha need?"

"O' Reily wants to participate in the Christmas letter writing but he doesn't want to use the computers to type them. He wants pen and paper."

"Okay." Tim sifted through a couple of file stacks and pulled out a new legal pad and handed it over to Sean with a couple of ballpoint pens.

"You're not going to fuss about this?" Sean asked looking over his friend.

"No. Let him write. At least we'll know where he is."

"All right. I'll deliver these to him." Sean left the office and walked across bridge to Ryan's pod. He set the supplies in front of Ryan on the table. "Have at O' Reily."

A few days later in the infirmary Gloria found a few folded pieces of paper. Nothing was written on the outside so she sat down and opened the pages. She saw the handwriting and set the pages down for a moment before picking them back up. She read through the letter and put it away in her top drawer and locked it up. She left the infirmary and went to the staff room. She made a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Sean came into the staff room and saw Gloria sitting holding her coffee with a spaced out look. "Hey. You okay Gloria?" Sean asked concerned.

Gloria shook her head and said, "Just thinking. Didn't want to be around the inmates while I did."

"What happened?"

"I love Ryan O' Reily and I want to marry him."

Sean sat across from her and asked, "Has he brainwashed you Gloria? You know he had his brother kill your husband and how he's made your life a living hell?"

"No. Everything Ryan has done when it comes to me was just trying to make me happy. He's protected me since he got here."

"Maybe you should think about this some more. Talk to Sister Pete."

"Sean I know you think I'm crazy but this is what I want."

"I do but just be careful."

"I will be. At dinner relieve O' Reily of dinner duty. Bring him to the old staff room."

"I have to ask Tim but I'll try."

"Then I'll call Tim myself…"

"Call me for what?" Tim asked as he walked in.

"Relieve O' Reily from dinner duty. Bring him to the old staff room." Gloria said.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because we have a lot to discuss."

"What is this about?"

"It's between Ryan and myself Tim." Gloria replied sternly.

"Why is it that everyone wants a favor from me but won't tell me what the hell is going on?"

Gloria pushed her chair out as she stood up and yelled, "Do you want to know why I want to see Ryan? Huh? I want to see him because he can help the healing process for me and I could help him with his brother! The two of us are in the same boat!"

Tim looked at Gloria's angry face and yelled back, "You've never wanted to see him before this! What did he do? Did he give you a letter?"

"Yes! Dammit Tim let us talk! I want to know what the hell I'm walking into!"

"Walking into?"

Gloria just growled and stormed out of the room. Tim looked at Sean and Sean said, "Let them meet. It could soothe a lot of tension we're feeling around here."

"Once Sean. Only once." Tim said falling onto the couch and sighing.

"We'll see about that but I'll get him to the staff room."

Later that afternoon Murphy found Ryan sitting around his pod and said, "Come on you're needed somewhere."

"Where am I needed? I didn't do anything."

Sean leaned next to Ryan and said quietly, "Dr. Nathan wants to see you. Let's go."

Ryan stood up and Sean guided him through the halls to the old staff room. "I'll be back to get you at lockdown."

Ryan nodded and walked into the room. He closed the door behind himself and looked over the old room. He found a couch and a couple of chairs by a table and then noticed another door. As he walked further into the room the other door opened and Gloria came out of the small room with a carryout bag and another bag. "Have a seat Ryan. I got us some dinner and some beer."

Ryan sat down and asked, "How did you get it in?"

"Tim did. He okayed everything personally."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"First let's talk about the letter you gave me today. Was I the only one to get a letter from you?"

"No I wrote one to Cyril and my mother."

As Gloria pulled out the food and the beer she asked, "Did you mean every word you wrote in that letter? Not just another one of your plots?"

"If it was I don't think I'd be here. You know I meant what I wrote. Did you lock it away in your desk?"

Gloria looked at him slightly startled and asked, "How did you know?"

"I know you Gloria. You keep the things you want private in that drawer."

After Gloria finished she sat across from Ryan and said, "I want to say that I forgive you for everything that has happened between us. I want us to start over."

"What are you trying to say?" Ryan asked as he started eating the food in front of him.

"I'm trying to say I love you too." Gloria whispered as she laid her hand over his on the table.

"I know you do but thank you for finally admitting it out loud. How did you talk McManus into this?"

"I actually yelled at him and told him that we needed to talk. To actually start the healing process for the both of us."

"I like that idea."

Gloria looked at Ryan and saw he was very comfortable in this environment so she decided to push things. She laced their fingers together and said, "I want to marry you Ryan."

"Have you thought about this at all Gloria? I mean I'm happy but are you sure?"

"Ryan I've been thinking about this for five years. Today's letter was confirmation of my decision." She got up and went around to his side of the table and pulled him out of his chair. She pulled him down into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she needed to catch her breath she pulled away and asked, "Make love to me Ryan."

"How much time do we have?"

Gloria glanced at her watch and said, "An hour."

"Is the couch a pullout?"

"It is."

Ryan moved away from Gloria long enough to toss the cushions to the floor and set the bed up. He found some nice satin sheets on the bed. He looked at Gloria and asked, "Did you do this?""I did. I just didn't want Murphy thinking anything except dinner discussion.""Come here." Gloria walked over to Ryan and he pulled her into a deep kiss. As he kissed and nipped her jaw and throat he breathed, "I would love to be your husband." Then he started to pull her clothes off as he moved his kisses down her body."Ryan we don't have enough time.""We have plenty. Just relax and feel the sensations."After he said that she pulled him off his knees and started pulling his clothes off. When the two were undressed Ryan slid them under the sheets and asked, "Do you have a condom Gloria?""I want to feel you Ryan. Please?" Gloria breathed as she kissed his mouth.

He moaned and slid inside her gently savoring the feel. As he thrust he held her face in his hands and kissed her sensuously. "Baby feels good." Ryan hissed and breathed, "Faster Ryan. So close."

Ryan kept up the slowness and moved his kisses down her throat to her breasts. Gloria whimpered and laced her fingers with his as she rocked her hips. The sheet slipped down their bodies and they sighed in pleasure. Ryan flipped them gently and he kept the strokes slow. Gloria leaned down and whispered, "I love you Ryan."

"Love you too Gloria." Ryan groaned as his thrusts got a little sporadic. "Fuck."

She rolled them back over so he was on top and wrapped her legs around his thighs. Ryan finally gave in and started to thrust harder. Between the two panting they kissed and mumbled quiet promises to the other. "Let go Ryan. You're safe here." Gloria moaned. Ryan buried his face in her neck and groaned as he spilled his seed inside her body. He didn't stop moving until he couldn't stay inside. Gloria was coming down from her orgasm when she felt her skin becoming more damp.

She lifted Ryan's face and said, "Everything will be okay."

"I know just this is a very beautiful moment." Then Ryan kissed her again.

"Baby we have to get dressed. We still have to clean up the room."

"Let's clean before we dress. I want to be able to see my angel before I have to go back."

"Okay but we have to hurry." Gloria grinned as she kissed Ryan again.

Ryan moved to the edge of the bed and sat up and Gloria wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body into his back. "Gloria…" Ryan breathed.

"I know."

The two got out of bed and Gloria rolled the sheets up and put them in a duffle bag while Ryan put the couch back. They discarded the takeout and beer bottles before pulling their clothes back on. Ryan pulled Gloria back into his arms and rested his chin on her head just enjoying their bodies still pressed together. "How does a Christmas wedding sound?" Ryan asked rubbing her back.

"It's great. I have a dress that will be perfect for it and I can get you a suit if you'd like."

"Yeah. Shirt and a pair of slacks will work. Nothing fancy. What's your dress look like?"

"I can't tell you. Bad luck remember?" Gloria giggled as she kissed his neck gently.

Ryan sighed and said, "I wish I wasn't in here."

"Everything will work out. One day you'll be out of here and you'll be traveling the world with me and our family."

"Family? That'd be nice."

"I've always wanted a son."

"A little boy."

"We could name him after your brother who was a good man who loved you so much."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't be reminded of all the pain?"

"I'm very sure Ryan."

As the two started to kiss again Murphy knocked on the doorframe and cleared his throat. Ryan didn't stop he just flipped Murphy the bird and finished filling Gloria with his promises, finally stopping when he needed to breathe. He whispered, "I love you so much Gloria."

Gloria held his face in her hands and said, "I love you too Ryan O' Reily. Now go before you get in trouble. I'll see you in a couple of days so we can finish this discussion."

"Okay. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She slid off her gold ring and slid it on his pinkie. "Something until Christmas."

He took his cross off and put it on her neck. "You too." Then he kissed her again before walking over to Murphy.

He kept his eyes on her until Murphy moved him out of the room, her fingers never leaving the cross on her neck. She waited almost ten minutes before heading back to the infirmary. She walked into the room and started checking charts. One of her patients Miguel Alvarez was awake and looked her over as she asked, "How are you feeling Miguel?"

"A little better. I'm tired of being shanked though."

She smiled and said, "It'll hopefully get better for you. Who are you rooming with in Em City?"

"Nobody right now."

"If I mentioned someone would you think about it. Maybe you two could get each other's backs."

"Who?"

"Ryan. No one's roomed with him since his brother."

"He's threatened to kill anyone who dares step foot into his pod. His brother's things are still there. I might be a little loco but he's insane."

"Maybe if I could arrange a chat between the three of us and talk to McManus about the arrangement."

"Why do you want me as his pod mate? I ain't going to be his prag."

"You won't be. That will be for our conversation."

She leaned over to feel his forehead to check for a fever, Ryan's cross slid out of her shirt and Miguel asked, "Why do you have O' Reily's cross? He never took that off." One look from Gloria and he said, "Never mind."

When she finished she gathered her things and went to see Sister Pete. She knocked on the door and Pete waved her in. Gloria walked inside and closed the door before putting her bag and coat on the couch. Pete looked over the doctor and noticed the nervous energy buzzing around her. "How can I help you Gloria?"

Gloria looked at Sister Pete and said, "I'm the happiest and saddest I've ever been in my life."

Pete walked around her desk and held Gloria's hands in hers and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your Christmas letter project. You were right. First step in the healing process."

"I'm still not following…" Then Pete caught sight of a gold chain around Gloria's neck. "Is that Ryan's cross?"

"Yes. I just got back from spending a couple of hours talking to Ryan."

"And?" Pete asked leading them over to another couch and sitting them down.

"We want a Christmas wedding."

"Wedding? Do you know what you're saying Gloria? Is this one of his plots?"

Gloria pulled her hands out of Pete's and said, "No this is not one of his plots! How dare you accuse him of that! His letter helped me make my decision!" She started to pace and continued, "No matter what happens we're tied together. I haven't even been able to date much because I always ask myself would this person do things like Ryan or would Ryan do things like this person. Today I found out that Ryan is definitely only Ryan and tries to be no one else but himself. We're both dying slowly in here so we might as well try to find some happiness while we can."

Pete looked at Gloria and said, "I'm sorry Gloria. It's the first thing to come to my mind."

"You remember when I spoke to you a few years ago and told you that my feelings for Ryan were more than what they should be in any instance. Well his letter helped solidify what we are both going through. He gave me outs the entire way and I still want to marry him. A man whom I should be afraid for my life but I actually feel safest when I'm with him."

"Yes I remember but you also called it obsession on his part."

"Well then maybe we're obsessed with each other? I really do love him and I know he loves me. He doesn't like to see me unhappy and if he gets even a whiff that I might even be thinking of being sad he somehow manages to turn those days right side up even if he can't personally do it himself. I just haven't told him yet that those things actually helped."

"If what you're saying is true then he knows they did. He doesn't expect you to tell him those things. Now what else did you two talk about?"

"We talked about maybe having children and just wanting to be there for the other."

"What else did you two do?"

"We just talked and ate."

"Did either of you force the other…."

Gloria scowled at Pete and yelled, "He didn't rape me! How can you come up with these accusations?" She grabbed her coat and bag and stormed out of Pete's office. Before she even thought of where she was going she found herself in Em City storming up to the CO's station. She dropped her things by the control panel and glared at Murphy, "I need to see Ryan. Stand outside if you want. It'll only be a minute or two."

"You know I can't Gloria."

"I will take your keys and try every single one if you don't."

Mineo and Murphy both felt her rage and Murphy said, "Five minutes Gloria but only once and make it look medical or something."

Ryan was standing at the front of his pod watching the scene unfold. He saw that someone had made his fiancé mad which in turn made him mad. He watched as she strode across the quad and got to the stairs to his pod before Murphy could catch her. As they made their way up the stairs Murphy motioned for Mineo to open O' Reily's pod. Ryan stepped back into the pod and waited. He didn't know if the wrath was directed at him so he wanted to stay on the right side of the glass for this time of day.

Gloria pulled the door open and shut it in Murphy's face. Ryan stayed in the center of the room and didn't move until Gloria wrapped her arms around his back. He held her close and asked quietly, "What's the matter?"

"I was talking to Sister Pete and she thinks that this is one of your plots and that today…you…you…" Gloria sobbed into his shirt.

"I what? What did I do?"

"That you supposedly raped me today." Gloria choked.

Ryan's hold tightened on Gloria and he sat them on the bottom bunk. She looked at Ryan's face and saw that he was thinking but looking at her with love and sincerity when he said, "I'm just going to talk to her tomorrow. Nothing more nothing less."

"Don't hurt her."

"I'm not but I will tell her to keep those opinions to herself. Sometimes she worse than the guys here in Em City with putting self doubt into somebody. You know I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want or ask for."

"I know you wouldn't. I shouldn't have stormed in here like I did. Now everyone will know about us."

"I don't care that they'll know and if they try to hurt one hair on your head they honestly don't know who they're dealing with in here."

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Gloria. Remember I'm always with you." He touched the cross on her neck before kissing her gently and pulling away.

"And I'm with you."

While the two continued to have a quiet conversation Tim made it to the stairs where Murphy was standing and observing the doctor and the prisoner. He waved his hand at the scene and asked, "What the fuck is going on Sean? She shouldn't be here after lockdown."

"Something about Sister Pete."

Sister Pete went down to Em City because she wanted to confront Ryan and see if Gloria was telling her the truth about Ryan's ways. She found Murphy and Tim standing in front of O' Reily's pod and then she found Gloria's things by the command center. By this time everyone was looking out of the glass wandering the hell was going on.

She went up the stairs and asked, "What's going on?"

"Gloria came in here demanding to see Ryan."

Ryan saw Sister Pete and left Gloria on the bunk while he tapped the glass to get their attention. He motioned for Sister Pete to come inside and she did. Ryan went back to the bunk and sat next to Gloria while he told Pete to sit down. "What is this?"

Ryan glared at Pete and said, "From this day forth any thought that this could be a so called plot of mine you see me. You do not upset my fiancé with anymore of this bullshit from the past. We are together and will be until she decides, not anybody else, that she doesn't want me. I did exactly what you wanted me to do and now you think this is my plot. That isn't how it works."

Pete swallowed and said, "Fine. Not one word from me but you know that you have to be very careful."

"No shit Sister. Just keep your mouth shut if you feel the need to bring up the past. We're focusing on the future."

"I'm sorry but I needed to figure out where all of this was coming from."

Gloria stood up and kept a hand on the back of Ryan's neck and yelled, "Then ask! Don't accuse him of raping me!"

"Again I'm sorry I did so but with your pasts…"

"Out!" Ryan growled still sitting but palmed Gloria's hip. Sister Pete left the pod and Ryan stood up when the door was shut. He looked at Gloria and said, "Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it. You just talk to Father Ray and go wear your dress." Ryan stroked her cheek and hugged her.

Gloria pulled him into a kiss and smiled for the first time in the last hour. She said, "I will make sure we have a very small beautiful wedding come Christmas Day. I'll bring a jewelry booklet by and I want you to choose what ring you want and that's what you'll have on Christmas."

"As long I have you I don't care."

"You will. I'm sorry I caused such a scene tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Just go home and dream of us saying our vows and living happily ever after."

"I will. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too."

Gloria stepped out of the cell after another kiss and went around everybody and got her bag and coat before leaving Em City. Tim walked into Ryan's cell and asked, "What the hell is going on O' Reily?"

"She asked me to marry her. We're having a Christmas wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"When we talked earlier she asked me to marry her. I accepted. Sister Pete is trying to bring the past up and we're moving forward."

"Did Pete suspect you did anything?"

"She thinks I raped Gloria today. I made love to Gloria because she asked me to and you know I wouldn't do anything like that with Gloria."

"For a change I know you wouldn't. I'm glad you guys are working everything out but please try to be discreet and I'll come up with something so that you two can be together without suspicion per se."

"You'll help us out?"

"I will. This is the most alive I've seen you two all year. It's a nice change but keep up the good behavior and I'll try and work with you two."

"I will and you know it. Thanks McManus."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep Ryan and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Tim left the pod and locked the door before facing Sean and Sister Pete. He focused on Pete and said, "For once I'm going to tell you that unless one of them brings up a past event before today don't say a word. It's their lives. Let them be. It was you who suggested the letters." Then he faced Sean and said, "My office now."

"But Tim…"

"No more Sister Pete." Tim cut her off. After that everyone dispersed and Sean followed Tim to his office.

Sean closed the door and asked, "What's going on?"

"Gloria and Ryan are getting married. Sister Pete isn't happy about how her letter campaign turned out."

"When does anything turn out the way someone wants when O' Reily's involved."

"Ryan didn't have his cross on…"

"He gave it to Gloria until Christmas. She gave him her gold ring she always wears."

"They exchanged their most prized possessions?"

"They did. Ryan didn't even hesitate when it came to taking off that cross. I never thought I would see the day."

"This is really fucked up. I shouldn't be this involved in my staff and prisoners' lives. If there was a way to let Ryan out so that he and Gloria could go about their lives I would but I can't."

"Why are you all of sudden supporting Ryan and Gloria?"

"I honestly don't know probably making amends for what I caused with his brother. He still knows how to be human and Gloria needs to be happy. If they can find those things with each other then I'll try and figure out how to at least let them be together at some point in a sense of trying to have an actual relationship."

"Where will you start?"

"I'll give them their wedding night. That'll be my gift to them. We have plenty of abandoned rooms that I can clean up and set up for them to at least have some private time."

"That's nice of you Tim."

"I know and it'll come back and kick me in the ass."

"Or it could be a blessing and you haven't seen it just yet. If you bend just slightly to let them be together then the two of them together can make your job just that much easier for you."

"I could picture that. We'll see where this goes and whether or not this is really a good idea."

"Don't worry. Take it a day at a time. Relax Tim. Things will be good."

"Only when the big players are gone will things be good. We'll have to be careful until that happens."

"You mean you'd condone their demise?"

"Not officially." Tim laughed. "I've lost my mind, rooting for O' Reily now."

"I think so but he's never tried to show his power overtly. He just has his fingers in everything that goes on except this past year."

"No he knows what's going on just not being too active in things. Now that he has Gloria with him though expect to hear a little more noise from him. Today was just a preview."

"I'll keep a lookout."

"I'm going to go home now and think of a way to have them together without anyone's knowledge."

"Think like O' Reily and you might come up with a good plan."

"Yeah kill all who stand in the way."

"He doesn't do that personally most of the time. Only Keenan comes to mind and that was because he was the one that raped Gloria."

"Let me think Sean. I'll be back tomorrow with an idea at least."

"See you tomorrow."

"Night Tim."

*Christmas Day*

Finally Christmas was upon OZ and Ryan was up pacing his pod waiting for count. When the doors were unlocked he stepped out and propped himself against the glass. When count was over Mineo came up to Ryan's pod and said, "Follow me O' Reily." Ryan followed Mineo out of Em City and followed him to small hallway he hadn't seen before and found himself in a small room with a kitchenette, living area, and a bathroom.

"Where are we?"

"Tim cleaned this room up for you two. Your clothes are in the bathroom and some cereal and a carton of milk is in the refrigerator. Take your time. Father Mukada set your wedding time at noon. I'll be back for you then."

"Thanks."

After Mineo left Ryan went over to the fridge and pulled out his cereal and the milk. He realized that it was his favorite on the outside and couldn't help but grin. While eating he went through the small space and looked at the things they could enjoy for the evening. He saw the couch was old but comfortable and a blanket was thrown over the back. He looked at the bed and found that Gloria had made the bed with the satin sheets again. He set his bowl down on the table and laid on the bed.

An hour later he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He found that his clothes were on a hanger under a bag. He found simple slacks, shirt and jacket just like he wanted. Dress shoes were set below the clothes. He saw his favorite soaps and shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. He found his aftershave and small sample bottle of his cologne sitting on the sink.

He turned the water on in the tub and pushed the stopper down. He stripped out of his clothes and found a washcloth on the sink before stepping into the hot water. Ryan got comfortable and got his bar soap lathering the wet cloth. He had left the bathroom door open heard the door open to the room. "Hey Ryan." Gloria said closing the door and locking it.

She walked over to the bathroom and saw Ryan sitting in the tub lathering his arms. She sat the bag she had with her down and went over to the tub. "Hey Gloria. Didn't know we could see each other til the wedding?"

"Yeah. Well I'm not in my dress just yet and we have plenty of time before we go to Father Ray's office."

"We do."

Gloria took the cloth out Ryan's hand and said, "Let me help you out." She started cleaning him up and said, "Tomorrow when we leave this little haven Tim allowed us we'll be Mr. and Dr. O' Reily to the world."

"You're going to take my last name and have the inmates call you Dr. O' Reily?"

"Yes. I don't want us to hide. It definitely won't be conventional in any sphere but it's us."

"Okay. I like that idea." Then he leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed Gloria. "Thank you for getting my favorites. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. When we make it back here I'm going to cook you a banquet and then we're going to enjoy being with each other til sunrise." Gloria replied as she grabbed the shampoo and poured some on his head.

"What are you cooking baby?" Ryan asked sinking into the tub as she massaged his scalp.

"A surprise. You have to be patient. A few more hours. Now dunk." Gloria said as she pushed him under the warm water gently.

A minute later she pulled his head above the water and kissed his nose. He grinned and said, "Do you want to turn this into a shower?"

"Not yet. I actually brought you a couple things to open before the wedding."

"All right."

She stepped back and handed him a towel. He got out of the tub and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. She picked up the bag she brought with her and went out into the living area. He followed and sat on the couch next to her. "I brought you a couple of Christmas presents. You can keep them with you in your pod."

"You didn't have to Gloria."

"I wanted to Ryan. Here." She handed him a couple of packages.

He opened them and found a mini cassette player with a handful of tapes and ear buds. He also found a couple of journals. Ryan opened the journals and found Gloria's writing on the pages. He looked at her and asked, "What's this for?"

"My journals from the last couple of years. I want you to understand that you're my past, present, and future."

"Thank you Gloria."

"Merry Christmas Ryan."

"Merry Christmas honey."

A couple of hours later Gloria looked at her watch and said, "I have to go get ready but I'll see you in an hour."

Ryan let her stand up and he said, "Then I'll be able to see that beautiful dress I know you wear every night even though you don't tell me you do."

"I do."

"Save that for our vows baby. See you shortly." He kissed her before she left their room.

An hour later Ryan was standing next to Father Ray waiting on Gloria to show up. Sister Pete was standing off to the side and Leo Glynn and Tim McManus were sitting down as witnesses to the couple. Gloria walked into the empty cafeteria and she paused locking eyes with Ryan. Ryan left the stage and met her in the aisle. "You are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

"Is everybody ready to start?" Father Ray asked.

The couple linked arms and Gloria said, "Yes Father. We're ready."

The two moved down the aisle fluidly and stopped in front of Father Ray. Everyone else moved into their places and Father Ray started the service. Almost ten minutes later he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ryan cupped the back of Gloria's head and tilted her head as he leaned down and started to slowly kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck still clutching her bouquet and kissed him back. The two continued to kiss as their onlookers looked on. Tim had a disposable camera and took a few pictures as the wedding progressed and took that as the last picture to seal the moment in for the two.


End file.
